


Bandmates Fancomic

by JekkLii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Despair, No killing game, University AU, band au, i guess??, probably angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkLii/pseuds/JekkLii
Summary: A fancomic of Yeb_V3's BandmatesIt's Ouma Kokichi's dream to be in a band. So he decides to form one, and attempts to become the greatest and most popular band of all time. He has the confidence to play to the largest crowds, and take over the world.Too bad he doesn't have the confidence to tell his crush that he loves him.





	Bandmates Fancomic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bandmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822849) by [Yeb_v3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeb_v3/pseuds/Yeb_v3). 



**Author's Note:**

> : ) Hope you enjoyed! I'll make an actual version once I finish reading Bandmates.


End file.
